


Baby Blues

by anxietyroomfanfic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietyroomfanfic/pseuds/anxietyroomfanfic
Summary: Sans got home late from Grillby's, Papyrus does training with Undyne in the morning n hangs out with MTT in the evening, while poor hungover Sans has some visitors n a realization...





	1. Baby Blues

It was a normal day in the Undertale, monsters walking the streets, kids playing, happy ppl in relationships, and of course no longer worry in a child falling since the barrier is broken.

Yep everything pretty normal

*smash*! "HEY LOSER READY FOR YOUR TRAINING!" Undyne screamed breaking through the skelebros house

Yep normal...

"UNDYNE, THAT WAS THE FIVTH WINDOW THIS MONTH!" Papyrus said

"Sorry, but I gotta have my soliders ready for anything!" Undyne said

"*sigh* I KNOW BUT- NEVERMIND LET'S GO!" Papyrus said excited

"Where's your lazy bones of a brother?" Undyne asked

"UGH, DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HIM..." Papyrus started, "HE CAME HOME DRUNK AGAIN, SO HE'S PROBABLY HUNG OVER..."

"Isn't this the 10th time in 2 weeks?" Undyne asked

"YES" Papyrus answered annoyed

"Jeez, wonder what's eating him?" Undyne questioned

"I HAVE NO IDEA, BUT THIS SHALL NOT STOP THE GREAT PAPYRUS' TRAINING" Papyrus said

"Come on Paps let's go then!" Undyne shouted at her tall friend

"COMING!" Papyrus yelled back

On the way to the training grounds Papyrus accidentally bumped into someone.

"OOF" they both planted to the ground

"OH! I'M VERY SORRY!" Papyrus said, "HERE LET ME HELP YOU UP"

"Thank you dearie~ but how about a kiss instead?" the monster answered

"HUH? I'M SORRY, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS TAKEN BY THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE!" Papyrus lovenly said, "BY THE GREAT AND HANDSOME METTATON!"

"Oh, well aren't they lucky Hehe" the monster chuckled

"I FEEL MORE LIKE THE LUCKY ONE" Papyrus loudly said to himself

"Then how about a kiss from your great and handsome boyfriend Papy dear~" Mettaton said suductively

"NYEG-HE-HE, WHEN DID YOU FIRGURE OUT I KNEW?" Papyrus asked

"Papy dear, you say the most amazing things to me out loud and in front of everyone, how couldn't I realize that I knew~" Mettaton said sweetly

"Meuw" the two shared a kiss

"Come back to my place after training, I got a surprise for you~" Mettaton whispered suductively

"NYEH- OH-OK" Papyrus said shaken to his knees

*smack*

"COME ON PAPYRUS, THE QUICKER WE FINSIH TRAINING THE QUICKER YOU CAN GET YOUR LOVING TIME WITH YOUR MECHANICE BOYFRIEND" Undyne shouted n smacked Papyrus

"OW! OK, OK I'M COMING GEEZ!" Papryus said leaving his lover for later

Meanwhile back at the skelebros house

*blek*

"I shouldn't have taken so many shots" Sans said regretfully

Indeed the skeleton was hungover and regretting it has he pukes what's left of the alcohol out of his system.

*knocking*

"Sans? May we come in?" a monster said behind the front door

"ah shit--coming!" Sans said teleporting from the bathroom to the front door

"Good afternoon Sans, it's good to see you" the monster said

"You too Tori, and you of course as well sweetheart" Sans said

Yes, Tori and Frisk planned on visiting Sans today while Papyrus was training.

"When did your brother leave?" Tori asked

"I'm eh, not too sure... he didn't wake me to say he was leaving" Sans said

Frisk pats on Sans' arm 

"yes kiddo?" Sans asked

"Why do you smell like Ketchup, alcohol, and barf?" Frisk signed

"ah.." Sans didn't know to say

"We're you at Grillby's again?" Frisk signed

The name of said monster was enough for Sans to blush his usually blue/cyan colour

"I umm, heh got me at there kiddo" Sans said slightly embarrassed

"Frisk, why don't you go play, so me and Sans can talk" Tori said

"OK mom" Frisk signed 

"so, umm- h-hows Frisk doing since you know the barrier is broken is all" Sans said trying to change the subject

"Well, but I can't say the same for you Sans" Tori said, "You do realize the barrier has been broken for 3yrs now correct?"

'whoa wait! 3yrs already, so that means..' Sans thought to himself, '3yrs for Pap n MTT'

Yes it's true, the barrier has been broken for a while now and since then MTT and Papyrus have been dating.

"Sans what is wrong, please do tell me my dear friend, I can see something is wrong" Tori said

'what's wrong with me, heh if only you knew Tori, if only you knew' Sans thought to himself

Sans still deals with a lot of anxiety and depression even though the barrier is broken, can you blame a guy though? He's seen his friends and family die before his own eyes.

Reset, after reset, after reset. Can you blame a guy for being afraid for it to may happen again?

Sans has also seen his brother fall in love, as well as his very close friend Tori who is back together with her husband Asgore.

Is it so wrong for a monster to feel ... lonely?


	2. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has been feeling sick for some reason, he's not too sure why and finds out why, when he tells everyone the reason Sans become emotionless.

It's been a month now since Tori asked Sans how he's been. Sans has thought over and over how to talk to Tori about it, but every time it has turned into him having an anxiety attack.

He can't confort Tori how he feels, even thou their friends how do expect him to? He had a mini crush on her, he felt embarrassed trying to explain how he wished he felt love and cared for other than friends and family he wanted true love real love! He wanted-

*knocking*

"Uh come in bro!" Sans said snapping out of thought

"BROTHER, I'M GOING TO THE SHOP I'LL BE BACK IN A-" Papyrus stopped mid sentence feeling sick rising from his throat

"woah, woah bro... Let me go, just tell me what to get" Sans said worried

"NO-NO, I CAN GO IT'S FINE... I'M GOING TO METTATONS AFTER ANYWAYS" Papyrus said getting his composure back

"well ok, just let me know if ya feel any worse, I can bring ya stuff" Sans said

"WILL DO BROTHER" Papyrus said leaving

'huh, wonder what's gotten into him? I'm sure he's fine' Sans thought to himself

Back with Papyrus

The poor monster hurled what he had for breakfast and lunch out of his system before he even got close to the shop, the poor monster really was sick and he was soon going to find out why.

"Hello" the clerk woman said, "Do you need help with anything?"

"UH-UHM N-NO I THINK I'M ALRIGHT" Papyrus said

"Just let me know if you need any help" the woman said

"O-OKAY" Papyrus answered

Even thou the clerk woman doesn't know Papyrus, it's still embarrassing to pick up what he needs! So, he bought other things as well to make it seem less suspicious.

"Is this gonna be all for today?" she asked

"UMM, Y-YES" Papyrus answered nervously

"Look honey, if your worried about this" the woman said holding up an item, "I hope it's a happy answer"

"ME TOO" Papyrus said buying the stuff then leaving

*time skip*

"METTATON I'M HOME!" Papyrus yelled

"Welcome home darling~" Mettaton greeted his boyfriend, "What took so long?"

"I HAD TO PICK UP SOME THINGS" Papyrus answered

"Alright, if you need me I'm just finishing up supper" Mettaton answered

"ALRIGHT" Papyrus answered

Papyrus quickly took what he needed and went to the bathroom in private.

'LET'S HOPE IT'S TRUE' Papyrus thought to himself

*time skip*

"Papyrus dear are you alright? You've been in the bathroom an awfully long time? Are you sick?" Mettaton worried

"I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" Papyrus yelled back

"Alright..." Mettaton was unsure

'OH MY GOD... OMGOMGOMGOMG! I'M SO EXCITED' Papyrus thought to himself

*crash*

'SHIT!' Papyrus said slightly out loud

"Papy dear what was that?" Mettaton questioned

"N-NOTHING" Papyrus said exiting the bathroom

"What has gotten into you silly?" Mettaton teased

"THIS!" Papyrus said showing MTT

"*GASP* PAPY IS-IS IT TRUE!?" Mettaton said excited

"TEST DON'T LIE!" Papyrus said excited

"OH MY GOD I'M SO EXCITED!" Mettaton said 

"I HAVE TO GO TELL SANS! HE'LL BE SO EXCITED!" Papyrus said

"Well let's go now!" Mettaton said pushing Pap out the door

*time skip*

*knocking*

"huh who's that?" Sans said

"Your not expecting company?" Tori asked

"No..." Sans said confused

*door answered*

"Oh hey bro, everything ok?" Sans asked

"BETTER THAN OK DARLING!" Mettaton said

"My, my what has gotten you two so excited?" Tori asked

"WE-WELL, THIS!" Papyrus said showing them

"Oh my how exciting! Congrats you two!" Tori said congratulating the couple

"SANS? ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus said

"y-your?" Sans questioned

"PREGNANT!" Mettaton practical screamed

'what, pregnant? But-but he's, he's my lil bro! He's not supposed to become a parent before his oldest brother, but--he-' Sans thought to himself

"S-SANS?" Papyrus said snapping sans out of his trance, "ARE YOU, ALRIGHT?"

"just overwhelmed bro" Sans answered, "can't wait to be a puncle"

Only, Sans wasn't overwhelmed he was--disappointed so to say? After Tori asking him if he's alright and him repeative saying he was alright, but in reality he's just a lonely monster that wants to feel loved he finds out his brother is pregnant?

His baby bro pregnant before he is? That's not supposed to happen like that, he supposed to be pregnant first! Sans was feeling more and more depressed by the second.

If Sans can't even get his life together enough to not even be able to get pregnant before his brother does that mean, no monster will ever love him enough to conceive?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first really story I've work on n I don't know how many chapter there will be, but I hope you guys enjoys! Warning this story/book(?) will get NSFW


End file.
